


Sleeping Beauty has a Dirty Mind

by GravityDidIt



Series: Fumigation Infatuation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: The Stilinski's invited Parrish into their home and Parrish has enjoyed staying with them, things have been fine...if only he could keep his attraction to his boss's son in check.





	Sleeping Beauty has a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Contains NSFW image

Parrish tiptoes down the stairs to get some water. The Stilinski’s are being incredibly generous and letting him stay with them while his house is being fumigated. So he tries his damnedest not to wake either of them up. He’s in his underwear, which he is so lucky that the Sheriff and Stiles are understanding of his underwear at home habit. And with the air conditioner conking out on them, the two have even started to try it out for themselves. Being a hellhound though Parrish runs hotter than most people and so he tends to feel hotter as well. He listens for a sign that either Stilinski may be awake but when he finds none, takes off the last of his garments. With this heat he feels to hot to even wear underwear. He finishes up his drink and starts his trek back up the stairs. He makes it past the Sheriff’s room easily but as he passes Stiles room a floorboard creaks. The door is cracked open so he looks and to see if he woke up the teenager.

Stiles curtains are open so the moonlight filters into his room unimpeded. On Stiles bed, the teenager lays down, his sheets kicked down to cover only one foot, the rest of him is bare, completely naked. The moonlight illuminates his pale skin and Parrish feels his blood fill with want. Stiles looks sexy. Hell the freshly 18 years old teenager always looks sexy. Parrish wouldn’t be able to count how many times he’s fantasized about his boss’s son on his knees, or bent over. The boy has a mouth that would look good wrapped around a cock and an ass he knows was made to take a pounding. Parrish can’t help himself. He walks into the room. Stiles is asleep on his stomach, he cuddles his pillow to his chest, but his legs are open wide, exposing his balls to the night air. Parrish wasn’t the only one to think of nudity as a way to deal with the heat.

Parrish feels the need to touch, he glides his hand up the boys thigh and cups the pale white ass cheek, It’s small but perky and fits perfectly in his palm. He adds spanking to his list of fantasies about Stiles. Parrish had always wondered what Stiles hole would look like, he’s not disappointed when he pulls Stiles cheeks apart to take a look. The little hole is pink, and tight. Parrish almost lets out a groan as he imagines the tightness that would be surround his cock. Carefully he crawls over Stiles bed and straddles Stiles legs, He pulls Stiles cheeks apart one more time and lets his cock head rest against the tight opening. Parrish smirks, his cock looks so big in comparison to what he thinks must be a virgin tight hole. He releases one of Stiles ass cheeks to he can gently slap his cockhead against the glistening pucker. He loves the dull slap it makes so he does it again. He’s come this far…a little dry humping never hurt anyone, he thinks. Leaving his cock at Stiles hole Parrish carefully situates himself over the sleeping teenager. Carefully he thrusts his cock against Stiles hole. In his sleep Stiles moans. Parrish makes the promise that someday soon he and Stiles will do this again. He thrusts again, a little harder, expecting his cock to meet the same resistance but instead, the tip pops into Stiles' soft welcoming hole. The heat and squeeze of Stiles is heaven on his cock.

“No way.” Parrish breathes out. Looking to Stiles bedside table he sees it, a bottle of lube. Parrish was wrong Stiles wasn’t naked to beat the heat, he was naked because the horny boy was masturbating. Looking for more evidence Parrish sees what looks like a magazine corner underneath Stiles pillow. Careful not to dislodge himself, Parrish pulls what turns out to be a calendar out, Parrish lets out a brief chuckle, he can't believe that internet savvy Stiles would have paper porn. The Beacon Hills Charity Calendar to be specific. His eyebrows raise at that. It’s folded back to reveal March, the month Parrish had posed for. The picture is him in a pair of shamrock boxer-briefs and nothing else, it has obvious cum stains on it.

 

 

"Fuck." Parrish amends his promise to tomorrow. But for now he’s gonna finish up and leave Stiles a present.

Parrish fucks Stiles with just the tip of his cock, working the rest of his large member with his hand. All the while thoughts swim in his head about how Stiles masturbated to thoughts about him, how the teenager worked his ass open on his fingers while thinking about Parrish’s cock. The one that is currently inside his sleeping form. His toes curl, his breathe stutters, his abs clench as he unloads himself inside of Stiles, he fills the boy up with his cum.

After he is able to better control his body, Parrish carefully pulls out of Stiles. Seeing a few drops of his cum leak out he deftly scoops them up with his middle and forefinger. He licks the cum off his middle finger and then gently places his pointer in Stiles mouth. Even sleeping Parrish can tell that Stiles is a born cocksucker. Before he leaves he carefully rummages through Stiles desk until he finds a marker. He puts his autograph on his picture in the calendar then slips it back under Stiles pillow.


End file.
